Fireworks
by random-riter
Summary: Pacifica has invited Dipper over for a private fireworks display on the Fourth of July. Just the two of them. Almost like a date. But that couldn't be it. Right? A short Dipifica One-shot. Rated T for two or three poorly written sexual references.


**This took a bit longer than I wanted it to, but I finally got it done. Here's a short Dipifica request. Hope you all like it!**

As Dipper walked through the garden towards the front door of Northwest Manor, he began to question his decision to accept the invitation of the mansion's blonde heiress. Pacifica had invited the boy over to enjoy "a private firework display" on the Fourth of July. Although Dipper and Mabel had become friends with the girl over the years since their first visit to Gravity Falls, the now 18-year-old Pines boy was struggling to figure out why Pacifica would invite _only_ Dipper to watch the fireworks.

The invitation had come via text, and, honestly, it was more of a demand than an invitation. About a week into the annual Pines twins' visit to the quiet Oregon town, and having not heard from Pacifica since saying goodbye last year, Dipper was surprised to see the sudden text.

"My family is having a private firework display on the Fourth of July. Come watch with me. Dress formal."

Dipper responded, "Sure! Sounds like fun. Can Mabel come?"

Pacifica's response was quick. "No. Just you."

Dipper frowned at Pacifica's seemingly cold tone but decided to ignore it. Despite their friendship, Pacifica could still be a little aloof at times. Dipper's real concerns, however, began when he told Mabel about his new plans for the holiday. Normally, Mabel would be disheartened to hear that she wasn't welcome, and proceed to bombard Pacifica with a series of texts until the blonde gave in. Having reconciled with her former rival, Mabel would always jump at the chance to hang out with Pacifica. Not being able to see the fireworks should have been a huge disappointment. But, strangely, Mabel smiled and said, "Don't worry about it, Bro-bro. I can hang out with Candy and Grenda. You should just go ahead and enjoy your _date_ with Pacifica." The brunette made a point to put extra emphasis on the word "date".

At the time, Dipper rolled his eyes at his sister's teasing, but, as the day approached, the young man began to seriously think about his relationship with Pacifica. After all, why would Pacifica ever invite him on a date? It had taken a few years before he and Mabel were confident enough to call Pacifica a friend, and now, all of a sudden, she's asking him on a date? Sure, she was pretty. And sure, she was rich. And sure, she had everything and there was no reason any sane young man would turn down the opportunity to go on even one date with her. And sure, _maybe_ Dipper had started to develop a _tiny_ crush on the girl. But, for her to ask him on a date? It just wasn't possible. There had to be another reason. But, whatever it was, Dipper just couldn't think of it.

But, at the same time, spending a little time alone with Pacifica didn't hurt anyone. Alone, standing on a balcony, under the starry sky, as fireworks light up the night, in a setting right out of a fairytale. A setting so impossibly romantic, a thirteen-year-old girl would faint at the thought of it. And, just like that, Dipper, despite himself, found himself looking forward to the Fourth of July.

Of course, now that he was here, he was nervous beyond words. Wishing he had stayed back at the Mystery Shack with Mabel but knowing that it was way too late to turn back, Dipper knocked on the massive front door that led to the foyer of the mansion Pacifica called home.

A few moments later, the huge double doors swung open to reveal Pacifica Northwest. She was slightly shorter than Dipper now, but was built like a model, slim and graceful. Her outfit was simple, but elegant. She was wearing a long purple dress with a split on the left side, and Dipper could see every inch of her long, slender leg up to about her mid-thigh. From her ears, matching diamond earrings sparkled, and a pearl necklace hung around her neck. A tan faux fur boa was draped around her shoulders, and her long blonde hair cascaded down to her lower back. In her right hand, the girl held a long, thin cigarette holder, the same color as her dress, with a lit cigarette smoldering at the end, adding an extra layer of luxury to her air of sophistication. Just as one might expect from Pacifica, she was stunning. Compared to her, Dipper figured he must look weird wearing the tuxedo he had borrowed from his great uncle.

Pacifica, however, barely seemed to register the hand-me-down suit. In fact, she just seemed somewhat relieved to see him. "Good. You're here," said Pacifica, taking a moment to take a puff from her cigarette. "C'mon. We'll head out back."

Before Dipper could say anything, Pacifica grabbed him and lead him through the mansion and out into the backyard, which contained a garden much larger, and significantly more elaborate, than the one in the front yard. The young heiress led the boy into a large clearing in the middle of the garden, where several firecrackers and sparklers were waiting near a bucket of water.

Dipper was a little disappointed. "Seriously? I would have thought that the Northwests would be putting on a much more impressive firework display than this. Speaking of the Northwests, where are your parents? I thought this was a family thing."

Pacifica didn't look at Dipper and, instead, walked towards the sparklers. "Actually, it's…uh…just gonna be us today. My parents are busy." Picking up a sparkler, Pacifica pressed her cigarette against it, and, soon after, sparks lit up the Pacifica's face. Dipper could have sworn her cheeks were slightly red, but it was hard to tell using just the light from the sparkler. "And don't worry. This is just to get us warmed up."

The girl lit another sparkler in a similar fashion and handed it to Dipper, who accepted it with a smile. "Well, if this is the warm-up, just know I'm expecting big things later."

"Oh, don't worry," replied Pacifica, slyly. "You won't believe what I have planned."

The next few minutes passed fairly uneventfully. The two 18-year-olds lit sparklers and other smaller fireworks, and chatted about the events of the past year, catching up about what's new in their lives. General small talk. Nothing special.

Until the last sparkler was lit. Handing the sparkler to Dipper, Pacifica took a step back, so there were a few feet between her and the boy. "Alright," she said. "I think its about time to move on to the real show."

Dipper was about to ask what she meant but froze as Pacifica stuck out her left leg. Dipper face turned beet red as Pacifica drew back the dress, revealing more and more of her leg until…

She revealed a garter wrapped around her thigh. Tucked into it was a large cigar, which Pacifica removed. Flicking her cigarette into the bucket of water and tucking the cigarette holder into the garter, Pacifica walked towards Dipper, who was still red in the face, holding the last sparkler. Pacifica held out the cigar and lit it using the sparks. Then she took the sparkler out of the dazed boy's hands and tossed it into the water. As this happened, Dipper snapped out of his trance long enough to catch a glimpse of Pacifica's face in the light. Once again, he thought he saw her blushing, but, once again, he couldn't tell.

As Pacifica walked away from the young man, Dipper asked, "What do you mean, 'the real show'?" Dipper smirked a little as a thought crossed his mind. "Or was _that_ the show?" he teased.

Pacifica stopped and visibly stiffened for a moment, a reaction Dipper had not been expecting from the typically calm, collected blonde. After a second, Pacifica resumed walking, not turning around to face Dipper. "O-oh, shut up!" replied Pacifica. "I was talking about this." Pacifica picked up a small string that had been hidden in the garden. Lighting it with the cigar, Pacifica dropped the string and let it burn. The spark ran along the length of the string, going a few yards away before, suddenly, a rocket launched up into the sky and exploded, lighting up the garden in a dazzling display of colors. Several others followed soon after, as the fuse Pacifica had lit set off a chain reaction, launching several other rockets in quick succession.

Pacifica strutted back towards Dipper, cigar in mouth. "Impressive enough for you?" she asked with a smirk.

For a moment, Dipper was too distracted to answer. Watching Pacifica walk back to him, a confident sway in her hips, as fireworks lit up the sky behind her; it was dazzling. But not like a fairytale. Pacifica was too alluring, too seductive. This was something Dipper might have only seen in his dreams.

Snapping back to reality, Dipper quickly turned his gaze upward, blushing slightly. "It certainly is something…" was all he could say. Pacifica took up a spot to his right, standing a little too close to the boy. The pair stood in silence as they watched the rest of the fireworks go off. But, as the finale drew near, Dipper couldn't help but glance down at Pacifica. And, as a particularly large firework exploded in the air, Dipper confirmed something that had been bothering him since he first arrived.

When the fireworks finally subsided, Dipper and Pacifica stood there, neither one moving an inch. Until Dipper turned to Pacifica and asked, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Pacifica looked up at Dipper in surprise. "W-w-why do you say that?" she asked, clearly flustered.

"Well," Dipper was slightly embarrassed. "You've kinda been blushing a lot lately. I don't know what it is, but it seems like you wanted to say something."

Pacifica took a quick puff from her cigar to calm herself. "C'mon," she muttered to herself quietly. "You can do this. Calm down." This confused Dipper, but he decided it wasn't a good idea to interrupt. Pacifica took a deep breath and announced, "I'm in love with you, Dipper."

Dipper took a step back in surprise. Sure, he might have been hoping this would happen, and it might have been the only thing he could think of that would explain why he was alone with Pacifica right now, but he didn't think it would _actually_ happen. He was speechless. So Pacifica continued. "I don't know when it happened. It just kind of … happened. I didn't know how to tell you. I'm not good with the whole 'love' thing. So, I had to call in some backup," Dipper's mind immediately pictured his twin eagerly planning this whole night. "and this was the best way I could think to confess. Just you and me. Under the stars as fireworks lit up the sky."

"Like a fairytale," finished Dipper.

Pacifica looked up at the boy, before quickly glancing away, blushing. "Exactly," she confirmed. "Just like a fairytale."

An awkward silence hung in the air for a moment as neither knew what to say next. Dipper was the first to open his mouth, "Pacifica, I – "

But the boy was interrupted when Pacifica suddenly rose her hand to his mouth, silencing the boy. "Wait. Before you say anything, there's one more thing left to show you. The grand finale."

Pacifica, still chewing on the smoldering cigar, clapped twice. A moment later, two pairs butlers came around the corner of the manor, each pair rolling a large cannon. The cannons themselves didn't seem to be anything special, which came as something of a surprise to Dipper, who had never seen anything so plain-looking on or near the Northwest property. Save the fact that they were exceptionally big, the cannons seemed pretty standard, black on a wooden cart. The fuses, however, were almost ridiculous. When the butlers rolled the cannons to a location specified by Pacifica, a few feet from the teens, it became clear that the fuses themselves were several yards long, much longer than what would normally be necessary.

Before Dipper could ask what was going on, one of the butlers grabbed the fuses and brought them to Pacifica, who accepted them with a nod. All four men bowed, then quickly returned to the manor.

After another brief moment of quiet, Pacifica spoke. "I made reservations for the night at a resort just south of Gravity Falls. The cannons are pointed directly at it. There's a landing pad ready and waiting." Seeing the concerned look on Dipper's face, the blonde added. "It's completely safe. I tested it." Dipper's concern turned to doubt. "Ok, fine. I had a few butlers test it. But it's safe. I promise. Anyway, I bought out the whole place for the night. And, if you go with me…" Pacifica's voice trailed off. The girl turned bright red and quickly looked down at her feet. "If you go with me…maybe…a few more sparks will fly."

Now it was Dipper's turn to blush. "P-Pacifica, are you saying – "

"BUT!" Pacifica shot her gaze back up to look Dipper in the eye. "But…only…only if you say you'll go out with me." Taking the cigar out of her mouth, Pacifica lit the fuses, which slowly started to burn towards the cannons. While this happened, however, the young heiress never took her eyes off Dipper, looking at the boy nervously.

Dipper returned Pacifica's gaze. He could see she was on the verge of tears as she waited for his answer. But his mind was racing, and his head was spinning from everything that had just happened. It was too much, and he had been rendered speechless. But, at the same time, he knew he had to give his answer. The last thing he wanted was to see Pacifica cry. And he already what he wanted to say. Taking a deep breath, Dipper asked, "Will you quit smoking?"

Pacifica, still misty-eyed, stared at the boy, confused. She looked down at the cigar in her hand, then back up at Dipper. "Are…are you saying you'll go out with me?"

Rather than answer, Dipper grabbed Pacifica by the waist, pulling her into a kiss. Pacifica let out a small yelp in surprise, but soon relaxed into the kiss. After a moment, the pair pulled away from each other. "Of course, I will. I'd be crazy if I said no," said Dipper, as he pulled Pacifica into a hug. "I love you, too, Pacifica."

Tears ran down Pacifica's cheeks as she couldn't contain her joy. For a few brief seconds, the two stayed like that, holding each other in the middle of the Northwest garden.

Until Dipper spoke up again. "But, seriously, if we're doing this, you're gonna need to quit smoking. Your breath was terrible," the boy laughed.

Pulling away from him, Pacifica defiantly returned the cigar to her mouth. "I'll think about it. Who knows, maybe you'll be needing a smoke later tonight."

"What's that supposed to – " Dipper began, before he realized what Pacifica was implying. "Oh. Wow."

Pacifica giggled and grabbed Dipper by the hand, leading him to the cannons. "C'mon, get in your cannon. The fuses are getting short, and I don't want to be late."

Dipper obeyed, climbing into his cannon as Pacifica crawled into hers. "By the way, you said you needed help earlier. And with the cannons and that line about sparks flying, I assume you meant Mabel, right? Only she could come up with something like this."

Pacifica feigned ignorance, avoiding Dipper's gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about. As if I would ever need help getting a boyfriend."

Dipper chuckled. "I knew it. Just be ready because she's never going to let us hear the end of this."

"That can wait 'til tomorrow," replied Pacifica. "Tonight is just about us."

Pacifica smiled. Dipper smiled back.

The cannons fired.

And the two teens vanished into the night sky with a twinkle.


End file.
